Reynard Herlief
Reynard is one of the main heroes of the alien arc. Physical Description Reynard stands around 5'10. He has a solid build, having lean muscle that he had to build from an early age. As he would call it, he's was constantly in "survival mode." His eyes are an orange shade and his hair is short and black. He likes casual clothing. He favors wearing dark colors such as black and blue, and can appear intimidating at first because of this along with the apparently humorless expression usually on his face. However, this is just a sign of his laid-back nature, and he shares the 'sleepy eyed' look with his brother. Background Reynard was born centuries ago when the nation in which everyone lives now was still young and developing. He was born into the slums along with his twin brother, Nix. He never knew his mother. From the beginning, Reynard was desensitized to the hardships of living as a "street rat." Perpetually homeless and without food, it didn't help that Reynard had a smart mouth and defiant personality that landed him on the bad side of many gangs composed of other homeless children. Nix was better at finding small jobs because of his more compliant nature. Reynard would often be beaten into unconsciousness, leaving Nix to find him and drag him somewhere safer. There are 3 events that Reynard will always remember from his childhood. The first happened when Reynard was 8. With what food he was able to provide for himself and Nix, he later witnessed Nix feeding some of it to a stray cat. Feeling affronted that Nix would give away the food he worked hard for, he immediately tried to strangle the cat to death. However, he stopped when Nix fought him off and exclaimed he wouldn't understand why he took pity on the cat. Upon later reflection, Reynard realized that Nix ''needed ''something to love and take care for himself. After that, Reynard allowed him to mingle and feed the cats, but he was never able to get along with them. The second is when Reynard was ten. With children being sold and exploited a common thing, Reynard tried to protect Nix from it, but one day witnessed a man trying to abduct Nix to do the same thing. Reynard lost all sense and grabbed a broken metal rod and beat the man to death, having to be drawn back to his senses by a crying Nix. That was the first time he killed someone, and it always sticks with him. What came immediately after was the third life changing event...and remains a secret. TL;DR CAUSE I AM A LAZY BASTARD AND WILL POST MOAR LATER: Aliens invade, rocks fall, everyone dies, Rey spends the next few hundred years wandering until he meets everyone and the rest is history. Personality Reynard is very laid-back, and it's near impossible to make him get angry or offended. Though, as Reynard would put it, he has "a talent for pissing people off." Because of his...less than polite upbringing, he doesn't have the most sensitive things to say at times. And he doesn't have any fear of expressing his thoughts through blatant sarcasm, to the ire of whoever's on the recieving end. His sense of humor is very, very dry. However, if he finds something particularly funny, he'll begin to laugh uncontrollably. (he tries and fails to hold it in when he knows it'll result in a nasty shock) He hates giving up and he hates using underhanded means to get what he wants. This ranges from anything like telling half-truths, to being manipulative, or cheating. He'll tell anyone just want he intends to do. He enjoys the company of people who don't mind being the same way. He enjoys the company of people who he can laugh around/at most of all. He knows that if he can't laugh, he'd succumb to stress. He'll make jokes about himself and other people, even if it's about horrible experiences. Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Relationships Written Work If I Can't Be Yours - Main character. AU. Nix looks after an injured Reynard. An Invasion of Privacy - Main character. AU. Arai/Reynard; M. Morning After, fic. Arai sneaks up on Reynard in the shower. Category:Character Category:Human